


The Punishment

by KPOPTrashLord-007 (TrashLord_007)



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gamer Lee Hongbin, Reader-Insert, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashLord_007/pseuds/KPOPTrashLord-007
Summary: It's my understanding you wish to be punished, correct?~~~Suggestive content for Hongbinnie's birthday.
Relationships: Lee Hongbin/Reader
Kudos: 3





	The Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm big sad because I miss Hongbin  
> It turned a _little_ smutty near the end there. It wasn't my intention when I started it though, oops.

"Don't come here! Just go!" 

Sparing a brief glance at your boyfriend, you shook your head at his outburst. It wasn't the first and it wouldn't be the last. His mood remained playful and he was still up to his usual antics which was great for his viewers but not so great for you. Most of his Twitch streams lasted for a few hours and your current position left you stranded just outside the webcam view. 

A deep, devious chuckle brought your attention back to Hongbin. Clad in a loose white shirt and armed with a large water bottle, he was without a doubt causing trouble in whichever virtual world was unfortunate enough to host him. His black hair should have looked a mess as he had rolled straight out of bed and onto his gaming chair but instead it resembled silk, smooth and shiny without effort. With nary a blemish and minimal black rings under his eyes, it pleased you to see that last night had left him well-rested. 

"You cannot pass," he spoke into his headset, a sing-song lilt in his tone. "Ah, let me give you an express ticket out of the server."

From your position on the bed, you were too far away from the screen to catch a glimpse of the game he was playing and with his earphones plugged in, you couldn't even hear anything. All you could do was stare at him and his animated reactions. Most of the time he laughed, clearly planning something mischievous, with the occasion irritated groan sprinkled in. He was having fun and this was enough to entertain you… well, at least for about twenty-five minutes until you realised your phone wasn't where you had left it on the nightstand. Even you had your limits and that limit was met when you saw your screen light up out of the webcam's view on the other side of the room.

It was a form of silent punishment and the reason behind it was pointless. As far as you had known, he hadn't any plans for the morning and you wanted to sleep in. What's the crime in resting for a little longer? So you might have snoozed the alarm that was his gentle nudges three times too many but that didn't mean you should have to wait here for him to take mercy on you and turn the stream off. He could easily spend eight hours gaming - did he really expect you to stay quiet that whole time? At this rate you wouldn't even last an hour. 

After another playful outburst of jabs at his opponents, it was time to make your move. You had no intention of waiting any longer so you stood tall and signalled for his attention. Maintaining a poker face, he continued with his game. Needing to do something more drastic, you opted to wave your hands over your head. Still no response. Adding a little more enthusiasm, you started to jump on the spot. Doing your best to land without a sound proved detrimental when you bumped backwards into the bed and slipped on the sheets, falling flat against the wall.

Only a fool would have thought the incident could go unnoticed by not only Hongbin but his viewers as well. The very wall itself had shaken from the impact, the tremor passing through to his computer monitor as it wobbled like a leaf in the wind. Snapping your head in his direction fast enough to crack your neck, you met his gaze for a mere second before he refocused on the game… which was now a black screen with a message that indicated defeat. 

Had that glance been enough to lose the game? Was it your fault? More importantly, had he expected to win that match and how irritated would he now be at the sudden defeat? By the way he gripped his water bottle until his knuckles turned white while guzzling down several gulps, there was a good chance you _had_ cost him a victory. 

All evidence of agitation vanished, however, once the drink was placed back on the table. There was a light smile on his lips as he scanned through some comments. He laughed here and there at the remarks about his noisy neighbours and how he should request compensation for the loss. On the surface, he seemed to have moved on but you knew better. 

He was _seething_.

"Should I complain to them?" He laughed again, the sound tighter than before. "Aish, I need a quick break. I'll restart the stream in half an hour."

With that he yanked out his earphones. Disconnecting from Twitch and turning the game off, he turned to you. Sitting on the bed with your hands in your lap, you flashed him an apologetic smile. All he offered in return was an eye roll before standing to stretch. Mimicking his actions, you swayed from side to side in an attempt to work out the tension building in your neck. When he switched to bending and flicking his fingers to increase circulation and prevent cramping, you followed his lead. 

He sighed. "Are you okay? You hit the wall hard."

"Oh, you noticed that?"

"Hard not to notice a mini earthquake."

"Shut up," you scoffed, throwing a pillow at him, halting his brief walk to stand in front of you. He caught it with one hand and shook his head, pointing an accusatory finger at you.

"Me? You're the one being noisy while other people are working."

"'Working'."

The pillow landed back in its rightful spot at the top of the bed. Before you had a chance to blink, Hongbin occupied the space in front of you. A mischievous glint shone within his dark eyes as he ran his fingers down the length of your arm. Smirking at the way you shivered in direct response to his light caresses, he inched forward until your legs met the edge of the bed. Falling back against the plush bed, you gasped when he dropped down to hover above you. Encaging you back on the bed, he brushed his lips against your collarbone. 

"Did you miss me?"

"I missed my phone."

"Why?" 

"What do you mean, 'why'? I was bored."

"Bored? I thought you wanted to sleep."

Your retort died in your throat when you felt his teeth bear down on your shoulder. Lowering his body against yours, his hips jutted against yours upon hearing your gasp, a mix of pain and pleasure contorting the sound into a moan. Soft kisses contrasted the harsh nips he littered your skin with in his pursuit of your lips. Further exposing the sensitive expanse of your neck, you turned your head from him. 

"And I thought you wanted to punish me."

"I would never," he teased, emphasizing his point once more with a sharp thrust. His nails dragged down your sides leaving a visible trail in their wake before his fingers found purchase on your hips, digging into the supple flesh until crescents bloomed. He took advantage of the growing desire fogging your mind to tilt your head back to center. Chaste kisses marked the sweet side of his affection before he dived right back into his carnal side, pulling your bottom lip between his teeth until the haze lifted from your eyes and you refocused on him. 

His hand cradled your cheek. There was warmth in his touch and you felt yourself melt into his hold. For the first time since you had woken, he wore his million dollar smile. It was genuine and dazzling. A thousand words could be exchanged with that single smile. 

It was your turn to chase but even with your hands interlocked around his neck, his lips evaded yours. When you lifted to meet him halfway, he chose to bypass your awaiting kiss and instead leaned down toward your ear. Warm air tickled your earlobe. Suspicion began to fester where hot anticipation once coiled deep inside the pit of your stomach. Before he even spoke you knew he was up to something. 

"Time to get back to the stream."

"Huh?"

Pushing himself off the bed, he smirked as he looked down toward you. The teasing sparkle in his eyes fueled your loud protests, all of which fell against indifferent ears. "Your phone is next to mine. You can grab it on the way out-" he nodded toward the door before kneeling in front of you, "-unless you plan on staying. It's my understanding that you want to be punished, correct?"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Hongbinnie and good luck in the military :((( come back safe and healthy.
> 
> Not my best but thank you for reading :(


End file.
